Sweet Dreams
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: Porque todo el mundo esta buscando algo.
1. Chapter 1

_Todo a Martin _

_Este fic participa del Reto #32 ¡Yo los quiero! del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._

**_Leer el fic escuchando la canción sweet dreams de Eurythmics_**

"**_Sweet dreams are made of this_**_**  
**_**_who am I to disagree._**_**  
**_**_I travel the world and the seven seas_**_**  
**_**_everybody's looking for something."_**

**_(Eurythmics - Sweeet Dreams)_**

_**Miénteme**_

_Meses preparando todo, cuidando cada detalle a la vez que llenaban de ilusiones y sueños vanos las cabezas de dos jóvenes que apestaban a verano. ¿Por qué lo hacían?, eso él jamás podría entenderlo._

_Más sin embargo, aquella mentira adornada en oro solamente se convertiría en otra espina en su corazón con sangre de rosa ya que al fin y al cabo del mismo modo que sus sueños de caballería aquel no sería más que otro dulce y apetecible sueño del cual jamás seria digno de deleitarse con su sabor._

_Después de todo el solo era un peón en aquella familia, pero si tan solo pudiera levantarse y mantener el equilibrio por unos segundos; solo por un precioso instante las cosas podrían quizás… y solo quizás ser diferentes. Siendo hasta entonces este el único sueño que lo alentaba a despertar cada y dormir cada noche convirtiéndose en el único que lo mantenía con vida, al fin y al cabo jamás se lo podrían quitar._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ámame**_

_ Todo lo que ella añoro desde su más tierna infancia, cada uno de aquellos dulces sueños que en compañía de las canciones de los bardos____llenaron su cabeza de historias tan bellas como imposibles._

_ Ahora, tras aquella cachetada se presentaban ante ella como una ilusión imposible e irrisoria tirándola de bruces contra la cruda realidad donde tal parece el mundo no era color de rosa como hasta entonces creyó; en cambio no era más que un lugar gobernado por las ansias de poder donde la codicia y el engaño eran moneda corriente siendo lo único que se respiraba en el aire ese maldito juego de tronos, que ahora tras la muerte de su padre busca también destruir a su familia, siendo la sangre de aquella persona que tanto creía amar la artífice de su desgracia._

_Es que acaso el amor que le brindaba ¿No era capaz de persuadirlo de no cometer tal atrocidad?, ¿Tanto se equivoco al entregarle su corazón?._

_Sin embargo entendía el costo ya que después de todo era una guerra y aunque le pese en una como esa aunque le doliera en el alma no existía el amor. Ahora con aquel golpe le quedaba claro él jamás la amo ni lo haría, siendo lo vivido hasta ahora nada más que un espejismo de otro dulce sueño roto_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quiéreme**_

_Aquella noche, al ver a ese joven haciendo añicos ese muñeco de paja Tyrion Lannister no pudo evitar verse a sí mismo a esa edad. Al fin y al cabo incontables habían sido las veces en que encabritado con el mundo porque su padre lo ignoraba olímpicamente, como en aquella oportunidad lo hacia Ned Stark con el chico Snow, había dado de puñetazos con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso rogando, suplicando que lo quisiera como a su hermano. La Roca era testigo de ello._

_Sin embargo los años le dieron la respuesta a su interrogante. ¿Qué porque su padre no lo apreciaba igual?, muy simple como apreciaban a un bastardo, solo así podrían apreciarlo a él. _

_Después de todo un enano siempre seria un bastardo a los ojos de su padre._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Déjame**_

_Lo mataba en sus sueños cada noche pero ni mil muertes podían menguar su dolor porque con cada una de ellas él también moría un poco más ya que, si bien era cierto que le había arrebatado su única razón de vivir también él aunque sea indirectamente había sido el verdugo de los de su sangre. Y aunque suplicara en sueños día con día por el resto de su vida; al igual que el recuerdo de aquellos cuerpos destrozados la culpa por haber cometido aquello seria una compañera que jamás se separaría de su lado. _

_O al menos no hasta día de su muerte._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ser feliz**_

_Lo único que ella quería era regresar a la casa de la puerta roja, volver a dormir junto al limonero que crecía a un lado de aquella habitación que un día fue suya. Lo que daría volver a estar allí y no verse inmiscuida en aquella lucha intestina que a su hermano le gustaba llamar el juego de tronos._

_Mas ella no quería ser vendida a Khal Drogo aun si eso significaba recuperar el trono de hierro, aquella silla de la cual solo había escuchado historias. _

_Fue por eso quizás que aquella mañana, aunque le advirtieron que el agua estaba hirviendo ella se sumergió en esa tina quizás si quemaba su cuerpo el Khal no la querría. Pero aquella tarde ni una mancha la cubría y como el sol que desaparecía en el cielo, sus sueños de volver aquel lugar que tempo atrás llamo hogar también lo hacían._


End file.
